Single ingot techniques may be used to form packaging containers. The term "ingot" is used to identify the area of a mold in which material flows to form a product, in this case, a closure. The term "ingot" also identifies the protrusion or excess material, sometimes referred to as "flashing", which results from the use of an ingot technique. Thus, in a single ingot technique, a single ingot would be presented on the product yielded thereby. However, when using a single ingot technique, very thin material layers are involved. Specifically, wall thicknesses of the container end closure materials formed thereby have a maximum of a few millimeters and a minimum on the order of tenths of millimeters. For the user's convenience, it is advantageous to form an easy-opening device having a grip and a tearing strip as part of the packaging end closure. However, when so doing it is important that the grip, which desirably merges into the tearing strip, be strongly bound thereto but also be easily, completely and cleanly removable when desired. Unfortunately, present techniques and present closure configurations have forced a trade-off between strength and ease of opening.